The invention relates to a loudspeaker comprising a housing provided with a magnet unit that generates a magnetic field, and a membrane which is mounted in a frame and which is provided with an electrical conductor arranged in a pattern on the membrane, which membrane is positioned in the magnetic field in such a manner that a force is exerted when current is fed through the conductor pattern on the membrane, which force is capable of setting the membrane in motion so as to produce sound, said conductor pattern being provided on the membrane in at least two spaced-apart vibrating regions, the loudspeaker being provided with at least two sound channels extending between the two vibrating regions and the outer side of the housing.
Such a loudspeaker is described in U.S. patent publication No. 4,264,789. The sound channels transmit the sound that is produced by the two separate vibrating regions between the magnets to the environment. Such multiple sound sources have this drawback that delay time differences between the sound from each of the two sources are created, resulting in different arrival times at a particular position in the room. This leads to undesirable interference, causing the sound to be either amplified or at least partially attenuated, depending on the frequency and on the position of the listener. This phenomenon is also referred to as “lobing”.